


【GGAD】短篇合集

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: GGAD写的不多，非常少
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11
Collections: 其他短篇





	1. 戈德里克山谷的八婆们

“邓布利多家出了丑闻。”

“他家小儿子终于对山羊下手了吗?”

“别胡说，是他家大儿子。”

“什么?那个天才阿不思?他能闹出什么丑闻?”

“你知道巴沙特那个来她家过暑假的侄孙吗？那其实是个姑娘——才十六岁，还未成年呢——跟阿不思在谷仓过了一夜，啧啧啧～”

“梅林的大花裤衩啊，我早就觉得那小子太俊(zùn)了，不像个男孩子，但姑娘长得那么高吗？”

“高个子有什么不好，阿不思也不矮嘛，但没想到阿不思彬彬有礼仪表堂堂其实也是个……”

“哎呦哎哟，别这么说嘛，那姑娘那么漂亮，阿不思是个毛头小子难免的，最后怎么办?不会把他抓去阿兹卡班吧?十六岁的黄花大闺女……”

“还能怎么办?结婚呗，据说过几天就要举行婚礼了，我提前给你说，免得到时候你不知道怎么回事。”

“谢谢大婶子，还是你消息灵通，你这是要去哪儿啊?”

“再去巴沙特家里探探口风，说不定能看到小两口如胶似漆……”

“哦呵呵呵呵呵，你真是个八婆。”

————小两口如胶似漆的分界线————

美貌白皙超模身高的盖勒特翘着二郎腿对着阿不思抛媚眼:“我的办法还行吧?现在他们逼着我们结婚了。”

“德姆斯特朗也太堕落了，性转魔药也教?我真为魔法世界的下一代担心。”阿不思笑着说，他的结婚对象是个黑巫师，各种手段真心没底线，给他姑婆用混淆咒，可他觉得很幸福。

“那你可以考虑去你们这儿的魔法学校当老师，我觉得你可以以一己之力拉高他们的平均水平。”盖勒特喝了一口手里的魔药，笑得很开心。

阿不福思知道他是女的之后吓坏了，满脸通红一个字也不跟他说了，也不跟他吵了，所以说性转魔药还是有点用的。

“那你以后怎么办呢?永远做女生?”

“我们不是要出门旅行吗？以后一年回来一次好了。”盖勒特笑得甜蜜蜜，捏着嗓子说，“不过，到我家的时候，这瓶药麻烦你喝了。”

不要什么比兄弟还亲，我们是爱侣，就算世界不允许，我们也要在一起。

盖勒特开始幻想“阿不丝”穿裙子的样子了。


	2. 威尼斯迷路

邓布利多戴上帽子，推开门走了出去，外面是微凉的晨雾。他已经喝了一夜了？用手遮住眼睛，太阳只露出半张脸，酒吧里还有酒鬼的欢呼，可他十分清醒，没有一丝晕眩，也不觉得困倦，酒量太好也是一种负担。每个酒鬼都告诉他，他离喝醉只有一杯啤酒的距离，可他喝了一杯又一杯，什么也没发生。

谁家传来热咖啡的味道，很香。

他四处旅行已经一年了，白天四处走走，晚上睡在小旅馆或者干脆跟酒吧里的足球流氓们狂欢一夜。

每次推开门走到外面，他都有些疑惑，他是谁，他在哪，他要去哪里。

“小老弟，你要回家吗？现在还没有车哦。”一个酒鬼好心地拍了拍他的肩膀说。

回家？他的家在哪呢？

哦，在戈德里克山谷。

可惜再也回不去了。

“哦，这个给你，”那个酒鬼又转了回来，塞给他一个小瓶子，“回家要是被我老婆发现我喝酒了可就惨了，这瓶可是好东西，不能糟蹋了。”酒鬼带着一身十米外就能闻到的酒气摇摇晃晃地回家了。

除非他老婆没鼻子才发现不了吧。

邓布利多借着晨光看那个小瓶子，里面装着澄澈的金黄液体，闻了一下，非常香醇的酒味。

算了，阿不思，那么警惕干嘛，是毒药又如何呢？

他对这世界的留恋本来就是一剂毒药。

仰头喝下去，真的是美酒。那金黄的液体缠绕着他的舌尖，仿佛带着生命力，顺着他的咽喉主动流进他的体内，然后化为一股温润的热流散向四肢百骸，最后缓缓升腾到他的大脑——那从不知眩晕为何物的，永远理智精明的大脑。他好像醉了，这感觉好极了。

“阿不思？”一个熟悉的声音出现在他耳边，有人拽住他的胳膊，扶住他摇摇晃晃的身体。

眼前模模糊糊的，但这个声音他不会认错，“盖勒特？”他小声叫了一声，“盖勒特！”他高兴地大声喊，做梦了？哦，这是他最想要的梦。

“你喝醉了？”格林德沃皱着眉看着邓布利多，他老远就看见他了，十米外就闻见酒味了。

“嗯。”他笑眯眯地点了点头，伸手捏了捏格林德沃的脸，“要不怎么能见到你呢？我都睡不着，也从来没有梦见你，从来没有。”他的梦都是一片虚空，里面是无尽的悔恨。

“那你跟我走吧。”格林德沃拽着他的胳膊就走。

“我不走，”邓布利多生气地说，他脸涨的通红，热乎乎的，“我一走你肯定要消失的。”

“不会的，我们去给你的梦装饰点颜色。”格林德沃眼眸深深地看着他的爱人，他醉了之后可爱多了，不再恶语相向，也肯说真心话了。

房间里，格林德沃捏住邓布利多的下巴，细细地吻他，“你想我了吗？”

“嗯。”邓布利多低声说，他感觉身体热了起来，“你也想我吗？”

“偶尔……”他啃咬着他的脖子，阿不思对他来说不是全部，但，他的味道出奇的好。

“能梦到你真好。”邓布利多搂住他的脖子回应他的亲昵。

“你为什么在威尼斯？”格林德沃粗暴地剥掉他的包装，他接到的情报他应该在阿尔巴尼亚。

“这里是威尼斯吗？我不知道，随便坐了一辆车……”他轻轻抖了一下，清晨的空气有一点凉。

“你在旅行？”是在逃避吧？逃避他，逃避伤害， 逃避最残酷的现实。

“我在寻找盖勒特格林德沃。”邓布利多一本正经地说，他闭上眼睛，感觉触摸他的手停了一下。

“找到了吗？”格林德沃声音闷闷的，似乎咬住了什么。

“都是传言，都不是真的。”邓布利多长吸了一口气，抓住了他的头发。

过了很久格林德沃才说话，“别找了，”他冷笑一声，把他按在床上，“他一直在利用你。”

“不许你说他的坏话。”邓布利多又感觉到一阵跟喝醉不同的晕眩，他抓紧了床单。“不许你说他，他很好……”

“自己骗自己。”格林德沃闭上眼睛，这感觉真妙，他开始喘息。

“住嘴住嘴，梦里能不能安静点？嘘，嘘……”邓布利多恨不得把他从身上甩下来，这个梦废话好多啊。

“好好好，我们专心一点。”格林德沃抱紧身下的人，堵上两人的嘴。

还好身体的欢愉不会因为三观不同而打折扣，这才是造物主最大的恶意。

邓布利多醒来的时候，天都要黑透了，他睁开眼，不知道身在何处。

他翻身坐起来，屋子里只有他一个人。

他扶住额头，宿醉的头疼开始发作了。

床头放了一杯水，还是温热的。他摸了一下，杯子上的保温咒在他指尖弹了一下，或许是十个小时前他自己放在这里的，他喝了一口，温度刚刚好。

邓布利多穿上大衣，走出这间旅馆，天已经完全黑透了。

他是谁？他在哪？他要去哪里？

他是阿不思邓布利多，他在威尼斯，他要回英国了。

有人告诉他，暂时还没有输赢，你给我好好的，醉生梦死不适合你。

真是个好梦啊！

不知道那瓶酒叫什么名字，他应该买一堆囤起来。


End file.
